1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer that performs desired printing on a print-receiving tape based on an operation from an operation terminal, a printing processing method, and a recording medium that stores a program that executes the printing processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known printers that perform desired printing based on an operation from an operation terminal. The printer (label printer) of this prior art comprises a cartridge holder (cassette storage part) and a thermal head. When a tape cartridge (tape cassette) is mounted to the cartridge holder, the print-receiving tape is fed out from the print-receiving tape roll inside the tape cartridge. Then, the ink of an ink ribbon fed out from an ink ribbon roll inside the tape cartridge is transferred to the print-receiving tape by the thermal head, thereby forming desired print on the print-receiving tape and generating a printed matter (label). Such a print formation operation of the printer is performed according to an operation from the operation terminal (personal computer).
Hence, an operator can generate printed matter in various colors while variously changing the color combination of the print-receiving tape and ink ribbon by variously replacing and using the tape cartridges. That is, a cartridge sensor (cassette sensor) that detects the type of tape cartridge mounted to the cartridge holder is provided, and the detection result of the cartridge sensor (that is, the type information of the tape cartridge) is transmitted to the operation terminal. At this time, the associations (correlations) between the type information of the respective cartridges, and the combinations of the color information of the print-receiving tape and the color of the ink ribbon of the cartridge are stored in advance in the operation terminal for use. The operation terminal can acquire the color information of the print-receiving tape as well as the color information of the ink ribbon of the tape cartridge by referring to the stored correlations based on the received type information of the cartridge, and display the colors.
Nevertheless, according to the prior art, if a new type of tape cartridge (that is, a new combination of color information of the print-receiving tape and color information of the ink ribbon) not included in the correlations prepared in advance as described above is mounted to the cartridge holder, for example, the tape cartridge is not supported, resulting in an error and failure to perform the display. Thus, in order to avoid this, the prior art has the disadvantage that the operator must update the correlations on the operation terminal side to ensure tape cartridge support each time a new type of tape cartridge is to be used.